


Download

by pancakewitch



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Corruption, Eventual Smut, F/M, anime boy goro on ur phone, murder bc its not goro without that, posessiveness, reader has shitty parents, vanilla p5 verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 21:57:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancakewitch/pseuds/pancakewitch
Summary: Goro Akechi is dead.Or, rather, he SHOULD be.So, why is it that he woke up inside your computer in your reality, instead of finding himself in the afterlife? What does this mean for you? Can you help him find a way back into the real world, and will he come to resent or thank you?





	Download

**Author's Note:**

> I WATCHED A.M.I. ON NETFLIX AND KINDA GOT THIS IDEA OK KILL ME THANKS

He wasn’t sure what he remembered first.

It was dark; that much he knew for sure. There was a faint, insistent humming noise from somewhere far off, yet close, but everything else was silent. His eyes were heavy with sleep when he first stirred, and such deep fatigue came along with it that he nearly fell over upon trying to stand.

Where…Was this? He remembered the question coming to mind quite quickly. He could hardly see his hands, let alone anything around him. The darkness was so intense that even once his eyes adjusted, he saw nothing. Panic set in.

He fumbled around in the dark, trying to find _something_. Because, surely his eyes were just not cooperating. There was no way he was in an empty black void. Those don’t exist. _Something _else _had _to be here.

Yet, minutes later, he found himself still quite utterly alone in the darkness. Only the humming noise remained with him, mixing in with his short, quickened breaths. He combed a hand through his bangs.

Goro Akechi was not in a black void. He couldn’t be. No, he had places to be. People to see. _Objectives to meet. _What was the last thing he could recall? He scrunched his hand up in his locks, finding his mind still heavy with sleep. Think, Goro. You’re a detective…Haha, well, a _fake_ one. Where are you?

Then, he recalled something. It came back slowly, icing the edges of his mind like cold breeze. The chill ran through his brain, and down his spine, subconsciously causing a shiver as his eyes widened.

Shido’s Palace. The Phantom Thieves. His Cognitive imposter.

Gunshots.

Blood.

Pain.

He fell to his knees in shock, hands running all over his chest where he knew for sure, now, that he had been shot. He had saved his rival and his fellow thieves, and met his end there in his accursed father’s own Palace. He was shot straight in his cold, black heart, and perished, only Loki’s laughter as he faded away there for company.

His hands found no blood, nor a wound. He stopped moving, becoming still as anxiety gnawed at his chest.

Was he…really dead, then? Was that what this was?

He glanced around again. Only darkness met his eyes. He felt he might be sick.

Goro Akechi, the ace detective…Was this his fate? To spend eternity in some black void, alone? A raw chuckle left his throat without him noticing. He supposed death should imitate life, then. He had always been alone. Why would he have company in death?

Company…Yes, he truly knew no God out there planned to give him such a thing as that. Such a simple wish, yet…He threw away his last chance at having anyone by his side when he decided to save Joker and his friends. _Friends._

_He had not have a single friend who would look for his corpse._

He tried to fight back the choked gasps in his throat. The tell-tale prickle of tears appeared in his gaze, and he swallowed thickly. His mask was shattering. But there was no one around to see, now.

Goro Akechi had no one to fake any smile for now. And, so, he cried.

Minutes, hours, or days passed. He didn’t know how long he sat there and cried, wallowing in memories and emotions he no longer felt he had any right to hold onto. He curled in on himself fully, sitting in a ball on the bottom of his own personal abyss.

“This is what I deserve…This…This is no place for a hero. Only a _villain. _And villains don’t deserve love. _I never deserved love.”_

**“Are you so sure about that?” **The deep voice that spoke out to him shocked the young man like a stray bolt of electricity. He shot up straight, gasping as he looked around him. Instinctively reaching for his cheeks to wipe away his tears, the boy found only blackness around him. **“You seem surprised. Do you not recall my voice?” **He felt a shadow fall over him within the darkness, somehow. With a quick turn of his head, he met a black and white striped stare.

“L-Loki…?” His Persona towered over him in the empty space, as demonic and intimidating as ever. Perched atop his blade, the creature looked down upon him, disinterested. “You…You’re still with me?”

**“Of course.” **The velvety deep tone of the being came out to reach his sound-starved ears almost immediately. **“I am a part of you. Like it or not…I am thou. Thou art I. Where you go, I shall remain.” **Goro was not sure if he felt relief or torment at the fact. Loki was the one who gave him that power. The power to turn others psychotic, and to push away any interest in other human beings. Loki was the part of him that wanted to take revenge on the world who tortured him. And, yet…

Goro always hated this side of him.

To be alone was awful, but to be alone with his worst qualities manifested…He felt his throat clench.

“…Do you know where we are?” His voice came out quieter than he meant for it to. He was tired, still so tired. The strain of crying for so long made it worse.

**“I do not.”** Oh.

Silence came over them as Goro tried his best in the darkness to wipe away his lingering sadness and harden his expression. Loki did not comment on it, watching him idly discard his remaining tears.

“…Am I dead?”

**“Perhaps.” **Goro felt whatever sliver of hope he had left crumble. Then, his Persona laughed. It wasn’t as cruel as it normally was, but held a twisted sense of humor within it. **“You are so easy to disappoint. I am not the one who resolved to die for their rival.” **Goro had half a mind to glare at the creature, but he felt he couldn’t look at him any longer. He felt sick.

_“Maybe you should rest.” _A much kinder, charming voice spoke at his other side. Goro recognized it as Robin Hood, his other Persona. He glanced at the gallant figure, the manifestation of his want to be seen as a hero. His need to be something to others. Robin Hood stared back, seemingly worried. _“Your body is very fatigued.” _

What’s the point? Goro found himself saying the words only in his mind, but he felt them fully. What _was_ the point? He was stuck here. He was probably _dead_. His justice had ended.

Everything had ended.

It was just him, his Personas, and this humming noise for all eternity…Was it always so loud?

Blinking, he looked about as his other halves disappeared, knowing he was done talking. The noise was getting louder by the second. An edge of fear laced its way into his heart. Was this just the beginning of his torment? Was he in Hell, and the demons were coming for him? He gulped, resolving himself. He wouldn’t run. Whatever this was, he deserved it.

He deserved damnation.

The humming suddenly calmed, and he was left confused. Then, however, came light.

Slowly but surely, varying areas of the world around him began to glow in various neon hues. Lights he didn’t see before flickered on, softly, but enough to make his eyes burn from lack of exposure. He held arms over his gaze as the world lit up, heart pounding in his chest.

He peeked between his arms, and saw what fate had in store for him.

Through what appeared to be a monitor screen sat a girl, around his age. She was dressed casually, but looked like she had just got home from a day out. Perhaps from work. She sat upon a desk chair, fingers tapping at a phone while she hummed to herself. (H/L) (H/C) hair and (E/C) eyes completed her look, those orbs looking up to meet his with a confused blink.

“Uhm…I don’t remember installing some anime boy assistant app to my computer.” Her tone was quiet but laced with her bewilderment as her hand moved to grasp something. A mouse pointer appeared directly to Goro’s right, and he flinched back from it in surprise.

Was he…Was he _in a computer?!_

The cursor moved closer to him as the girl seemed to want to interact with him. He almost fell back as the thing lunged forward and clicked on him. When it did, he squeaked in surprise, feeling the world around him shift. He closed his eyes.

When he opened his eyes, he was in a…Living room? _His _living room. He was on the couch, and sat up in surprise at the sight. Had he…Just dreamed the whole thing? He was a bit sweaty from worry, and ran a gloved hand along his forehead in relief. That…It was all just a nightmare. Thank G-

“Oh? It has its own house? What _are_ you, a dating sim? Did I download this and forget?” The voice froze the blood in his veins. He turned to where he kept his own laptop, upon the coffee table.

The girl was on the screen.

This wasn’t a dream, was it?

He took a deep breath, heart rate much faster than it needed to be. Loki laughed in his mind.

**“A fate worse than death, perhaps? Purgatory. How fitting.”**

Goro didn’t listen to another word. With a sudden surge of fatigue, he fell back against the white leather of the couch, and promptly passed out.

“A-Anime boy? Hey, are you ok! Oh God, I can’t even keep fake people around.”


End file.
